


Sol

by Puns_and_Pickles



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BUT all very consensual, Bottom Takumi, Come read for a good time!, Fluff., Hair Pulling, I see your angst and I raise you Smut, Kitchen Sex, Kitchen Table Abuse, M/M, Not really too serious, PWP, Pretty rough fucking, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Summer vacation DLC, Top Leo, fluff?, i guess, post relationship, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puns_and_Pickles/pseuds/Puns_and_Pickles
Summary: Summer just got a lot hotter, and Takumi is pulling his hair up and rocking those swim trunks. Leo agrees. Maybe the heat isn’t such a bad thing after all.





	Sol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SovereignZenith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovereignZenith/gifts).



> So SovereignZenith and I got talking about Takumi with a messy bun and swim trunks, and how good he’d look, and well, next thing you know there is a Leo appreciating the clear view of his back and muscles a little more than usual. Rough sex ensued. Some hot stuff up ahead! Lol, hope you enjoy, cause this was a treat to write!

It wasn’t often they started off like this.

“Leo...what are you up to?” Takumi mumbles quietly, cheeks dusting over with a pink hue as he feels Leo pressing against his back, hands trailing up and down his hips and inching their way to the front of his trunks. Asking for entry.

“Hmmm? Just relieving some stress” Leo murmurs into heated skin, lips tracing along the sun kissed collar of his neck. It was apparent that stress was not the only thing he wanted to relieve, prominent shaft pushing against Takumi’s swim trunks and rubbing languidly against the cleft of his ass, stirring a heat behind his navel with its friction.

“Stress, huh?” Takumi humors the lie, hands coming to take hold of Leo’s and pushing them in, allowing the mage to touch him as Takumi feels his own interest stir. In a moment of cheekiness, he pushes back against Leo, grinding his hips up and down until he can hear the tell-tell sign of Leos growl. “Well, it’s bad to keep all that bottled up, right?” Takumi smirks, feelings a fire light within him when Leo’s hands wrap around his hardening shaft, giving him a few encouraging pumps before pushing up harder from behind.

“My thoughts exactly…” Leo nips at his skin, teeth starting right behind Takumi’s ear and leaving little love bites in their wake, until he pulls away with another low growl.

“ _Hmmm_ ~ what else is in your thoughts~” Takumi half moans, feeling the dexterous hand palm the tip of his dick. He almost misses it when Leo’s other hand retreats, running up his hip and giving a stern push against Takumi’s shoulder.

“Lean forward.” Leo growls, voice causing a new wave of arousal to settle within the archer.

“Or what?” Takumi asks smugly, feeling the hand in his trunks stop moving.

“I’ll be gentle.”

“F-fuck, Leo- what?“ Takumi keens when he feels the tip of Leo’s shaft rub along his cleft, face flushing a dark red as arousal almost weakens his knees. They never did it rough, usually opting to take things slow and sweet as the night progressed. This was unusual….but not unwelcome. Takumi leans forward onto their kitchen table, bracing himself on his elbows as he looks back in anticipation, eyes raking up Leo’s half naked body until they catch on his hungry stare. “Like this?”

“Divines- perfect, now just-” Leo let’s go of Takumi’s hard member in favor or pulling down his trunks, evoking a needy whine from the archer. He felt exposed like this, bent over the table with his trunks pooling around his feet, almost forced to get up on his toes to push back against Leo. It was obscene, and yet- and yet he can’t bring himself to pull away. The small promise of a rough and thorough quickie has Takumi positively groaning in need, knowing that despite his demanding words Leo would put his needs above all else.

Takumi lets out another needy whine when he feels Leo’s hands pull his cheeks apart, running his shaft along Takumi’s entrance and groaning when the head pushes against the tight muscle. They couldn’t do it just yet, Takumi knew he couldn’t take Leo’s dick dry, didn’t want to either. “C-cubbard, leaah~ _left_! Use the oil in the bottle.” Takumi chokes out, eyes closing as he notices Leo move away, following his instructions and returning to push the length of himself firmly between the archer’s ass.

“Is this safe?” Leo asks somewhere behind him, sounding just as strained as Takumi feels.

“Yes- YES! Please, it’s safe, okay?” Takumi grumbles, feeling his entrance twitch in anticipation.

Leo wastes no time, popping the cork off the bottle and pouring it gently onto Takumi’s lower back, watching closely as the oil runs down between his cheeks and smears with the push of his swollen dick. He was generous, Takumi feels the slick liquid drip all the way down to his balls, probably to end up on the floor. It didn’t matter, though. Clean up came later, and Takumi forgets all about their future problems when Leo shifts away again.

“W-what are you doing— LEO!” Takumi screams when he feels a tongue swipe along his sensitive hole, thumb coming out of nowhere to prod at the muscle as Leo bites his ass in a teasing manner.

“You, hopefully.” Leo murmurs, pushing his thumb further into Takumi and rubbing his tongue against the twitching entrance. It’s lewd, not that they haven’t done this before- but still. Little shivers ride down Takumi's spine as the wet organ drags over him playfully.

Obscenity aside, Takumi relishes in this moment. The rough pad against his skin is maddening, and it isn’t long before the mage retracts his thumb and two fingers enter him instead. They move around in him, feeling and pushing where Leo knew he’d evoke the least pain, and despite the rough display Takumi couldn’t help but feel the love and devotion he usually received. This wasn’t Leo taking his own pleasure, no, this was going to be them having a rough fuck against the table with all the care and diligence of a proper bedroom.

“Divines, I love you.” Takumi whispers, eyes closing as he feels a hot wave of pleasure ripple over him. He abandons his thoughts, mouth opening in a stream of moans as Leo’s fingers start thrusting in and out of him, mimicking a pace that Takumi can only assume they’ll be following in a few moments.

There is a faint chuckle in the distance, teeth returning to his subtle ass as Leo licks and bites him intimately, and adds another digit.

“You should see yourself. How hot you are…” Leo starts, words whispered against Takumi’s skin in worship. “Your hair gone- the way I can see your back- your neck...today was almos-.” Leo languidly licks against Takumi’s entrance, groaning in arousal. “I almost thought-“

“L-Leo!” Another swipe.

“- that I wouldn’t make it back here. Gods, you look so stunning. Do you know that? I love your hair down, but up like this? Takumi, you-“ Leo whines, forehead coming to rest against Takumi soft cheek as he pushes in his three long fingers all the way, forcing a loud gasp from the archer’s lips as they prod against his sweet spot. “I need you so bad-“

“I-it’ll be over if you don’t stop!” The pressure is there, a steady build of arousal behind Takumi’s navel that tells him they need to get this going, or else he’ll fold. He wanted what Leo promised, to feel him push into Takumi without abandon and make him scream his name in pleasure. Fuck him hard in their condo, knowing that no matter how loud the archer screamed, nobody would hear them. “ _Now_! Leo, I need you now!”

“Fuck- yes, love. Yes!” Takumi rests his forehead against the wood, listening to the rustle of fabric behind him as Leo kicks his trunks off, and the familiar sound of a bottle being poured. He counts the seconds in his head, imagining the sight from Leo’s view as he coates his dick with oil, watching the muscles in Takumi's’ back ripple with every breath. “Please…” He feels his own entrance twitch in anticipation, letting out a needy whine when Leo’s dick slaps teasingly against his hole, rocking up and down his cleft in preparation.

“Love-“ Leo lines himself up, head almost pushing into Takumi as the mage leans over him, pressing kisses against the hot skin of his neck. “Can I- please. I want to fuck you here and- I need to hear you say-“

“YES- Leo! Gods, yes!” A stern hand secures Takumi's hips against the table, keeping him from pushing back onto Leo and taking him all in at once. Takumi knew what this meant. He was not to move. Enjoy the ride as he got fucked hard and rough, right here, and that he would enjoy every last second of it. Maybe later he could return the favor, but that was future-his ideas to muse over.

The head of Leo’s swollen shaft finally breaches his entrance and Takumi can feel his body still, mouth opening in a breathless gasp as his lover pushes in. His member is hot and thick, inching forward as Takumi can feel his toes curl, eyes scrunching up in the process. He doesn’t know how long he holds his breath, a soothing hand rubbing against his side as he comes back to reality, feeling Leo bottom out, completely inside of him.

“I’ll give you a minute.” Leo whispers against his neck, placing adoring kisses behind Takumi's ear. He feels so full. It’s still a little uncomfortable at first, a slight sting that soon would be swept away by euphoric pleasure.

When the burning fades and a new found need kicks in, Takumi moves. He wiggles hips, hearing Leo’s breath hitch sharply as the other leans back up, placing both of his hands on either side of Takumi's head as he pulls out. There is no time wasted. Leo’s hips snap forward, hard shaft gliding roughly against his walls as Takumi can do nothing but take it, give up his control in favor of pleasure.

“I’m going to fuck you now, love. Right here.” Leo whispers from above him, his thrusts gaining in speed as Takumi quickly realizes. He feels incredible, mouth opening in a silent whine as he gets pushed into the table over and over again, obscene noises of thumping filling the room as skin slaps against skin. Takumi's own straining erection is rubbing against the wood now, almost forgotten in the haze as Leo pushes into him with urgency. The pace is brutal. It’s hot and messy, little spurts of his own pre-cum already leaking as the archer stays still, unsure how long he’ll last when one of Leo’s hands move up and tangles into Takumi's messy bun, pulling at the hair and forcing him to crane his neck back.

It didn’t hurt, surprisingly. Leo’s pull wasn’t forceful enough to actually make the position uncomfortable, but more so as leverage. With a light tug Takumi found his body almost instinctively move back, impaling himself on Leo’s dick and adding his own part to the rhythm.

“L-lift your hips a little.” Leo whispers hotly into his ear, voice laden with desire.

“W-what?” Takumi doesn’t comprehend his request, sighing when Leo’s dick twitches inside of him and the mage stops his assault, opting to roll his hips gently into the archer instead before pulling out.

“Just a little. Get on your toes.” Without hesitation he follows, feet pushing him up and a little further on to the wood as Leo pulls back, and Takumi can’t help but wonder what the mage is scheming. The pull on his hair eases up, urging the prince to look over his shoulder while a few stray strands fall into his face.

“L-Leo?” Takumi doesn’t recognize his own voice, raspy and low with arousal as he feels his own entrance twitch around the head of Leo’s dick, urging him to move.

“Shhhh- just let me take it from here.” Leo whispers quietly, and Takumi can feel him slowly shove back in, swollen head pushing against the underside of his walls, searching. It isn’t until a hot roll of pleasure makes Takumi’s legs buckle that he understands, but Leo is already on the offensive. Without missing a beat the mage pulls out and then snaps his hips forward again, this time forcing a loud scream from Takumi as he feels a searing heat rake through him.

“L-Leo!” It is incredible. Takumi's muscles are tensing and relaxing as Leo presses against his sweet spot, and Takumi feels a little drool escape his lip as he surrenders, whining in desperation as Leo pulls out again. He doesn’t give Takumi a chance adjust, hips snapping forward and pushing into the archer at a brutal pace, trying to hit his sweet spot over and over-

“Gods- yes! Leo, plea- _there_!!” It didn’t matter if he hits or misses, Takumi feels himself reduce to nothing more than a gasping and moaning mess, openly vocalizing his needs without restraint. He is dizzy with pleasure, orgasm approaching sooner and sooner with every time Leo’s hips jolt forward.

“Y-you're a mess, love.” His voice echoes from somewhere close behind Takumi, lightly teasing, but not enough to warrant a response. The archer knows he is a proper wreck, gazing back at the mage through the loose strands of his hair as he is fucked on the table, knowing how satisfied Leo is reducing him to this. He must have planned it, some time while sitting off to the shore- Takumi would pay him back ten fold. Later. Right now though-

“ _More_ -“ Takumi demands, letting out a loud needy whine as he pushes back a little, chasing the high of orgasm with every inch he can and forcing a string of curses from the mage.

Leo complies to his request, brutally pushing into Takumi and losing his calculated pace. The archer is distantly aware as how his hips are banging against the wood under him, stiff cock bouncing as he is taken from behind. He’ll have bruises tomorrow, and Takumi sees no issues with that. Right now he didn’t think. Only felt the tight coil behind his navel, about ready to explode.

“Takumi! Y-you look so hot like this-“ Leo gasps, pulling out all the way to Takumi’s surprise.

It brought back a second of clarity, Takumi feeling his entrance twitch as Leo’s throbbing shaft just lays against his abused muscle.

“W-why did you?” Takumi gasps, a need for release filling him that almost sets off a panic.

“I need you to come...Promise me.” Leo chokes out, voice sounding equally strained. He was every bit as undone above him, and the archer is confident that he’d come from that alone. Before he has a chance to reply, Leo pushes back in a last time. The way it feels, the way he hits Takumi- it’s enough. He comes with a loud scream, untouched against the wood of the table as he notices Leo releasing inside of him with a loud shout. It’s a brutal orgasm, back arching and toes curling in the high as Takumi's vision clouds over with white stars, Leo’s name on his lips.

“ _Leo_...” Takumi isn’t sure how much time passes, but his glazed eyes see that he’s completely dropped himself onto the wooden surface of the table, face plush against the cool material as Leo is breathing heavily against his back. The mage seems to be just as winded, head resting in the crook of Takumi's neck as his weight presses the archer down. “... _wow_.”

“ _Hmmm_ -“ He doesn’t recieve an intelligible answer from Leo, laying still as the other slowly comes down from his orgasm. Takumi gets a little uncomfortable as the fog in his mind clears, but the warmth and fuzziness drown out the discomfort as he chooses to stay put. He knows that they’re a rightful mess, laying on the table, spent and sated as the beginnings on Leo’s essence start dribbling out of him and onto the floor.

But Takumi doesn’t care.

“Hnnn-“ He can feel Leo pulling out, slowly pushing himself back and off of the archer. They need to move, get this mess cleaned up, but there was no way Takumi could do that right now. His legs feel like jello, ass numb from abuse and he wouldn’t even bet that he could stand properly for a minute.

“We….need to clean this.” Takumi musters, unsure how he’ll get the job done, feeling like rocks are chained to his body and already dragging him to sleep. He was tired. Beyond exhausted. Still, he couldn’t just-

“... _shhhh_ ….” A soothing hand on the prince’s back eases his mind, and before Takumi knows it he’s being turned around by gentle hands, picked up, and deposited on some form of cushion. He didn’t need to know where, fatigue already pulling at his eyes as he looks up at Leo, a kind fondness beaming back down at him. A hand reaches down and brushes the stray silver strands of hair out of Takumi’s face, taking a second to trace along his temple and cheekbone. “Rest, Love.”

“Hmmmm...I’ll get back at you for this, you know.” Takumi's speech slurs as he lets go, eyes dropping as the exhaustion catches up to him. He’s certain that he’ll wake up again soon, in a proper bed, and then they’ll go from there. After all, Takumi wouldn’t let this slide. He would match Leo blow for blow.

“I’ll be waiting.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot us a message or check us out on Tumblr! Don’t forget to kudos or comment! Thx! Have a great summer.


End file.
